The invention relates to a rope winch comprising a rope drum that is mounted on at least one bearing support so as to be rotatable about a drive axis and can be driven by a drive motor and a gear about its drive axis, wherein the rope winch has at least one sensor for detecting the load on the rope drum.
German patent DE 195 12 103 C2 discloses a rope winch with a rope drum. For detecting the load on the rope drum, the rope winch is provided with torque sensors that are arranged in the interior of the rope drum on an outer circumference of a cup-shaped receptacle for the drive motor. In order to exchange the torque sensors, one of the bearing supports as well as the entire drive motor must be dismounted from the rope drum. This is very complicated so that repair or exchange of a torque sensor requires a high expenditure.